What If I Win?
by doyouwantaredvine
Summary: Sebastian s sister makes a bet with him. She has to seduce a certain former Warbler. Blaine/OC. T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyy :) It`s my first fanfic, first in English, so please, tell me if I should continue my writing struggles or leave it to somebody more talented. Also, I`m really sorry for my grammar mistakes, I`ve tried not to make them, but tenses are bitches to me.. So uh.. hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee... If I did, Klaine would get more kissing scenes.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, June day. Samantha woke up late in the morning. She smiled to herself, knowing, that the last night was at least good. The girl looked at her lover, who was sleeping peacefully, covered only by a small blanket. She looked at him and finally realized something- she had no idea, who he was.

"Perfect! Really, fucking perfect!" she groaned as she got up. Yup, she was one of Smythes. Sam was so distracted with dressing up that she didn`t notice somebody else came into the room. The young man now stood above the stranger and gently pulled the blanket down.  
"Damn you, sis! Are you sure he is straight?" his voice echoed throughout the room, making her jump. She turned around and saw her annoying twin brother smirking towards her.  
"Get out, Bas! You`re gonna wake him up!" she rolled her eyes as continued "I want to get dressed, get the fuck out of my room."  
"Jeez, relax sister. We`ve spent nine months in one uterus, sis, I`ve seen you naked before our dear Mom did" he smirked again "Do you want some coffee?"  
"Y-yeah, sure… thanks." Something was definitely wrong here. Her brother was too nice. Usually he`d sing to her only to make her headache worse. Don`t get her wrong, she loves him more than any other guy in her life. They haven't spent a long time in one womb for nothing. Sebastian is… specific, it`s hard to fully understand him.  
The girl was about to leave the room, when she spotted the blanket tossed on the floor. She quickly covered her guest and headed to the kitchen. The hot coffee was waiting for her as well as her two brothers.

"So, word`s on the street my little sister was getting some last night" started the older one- Joseph.  
"And it isn`t confirmed if he is straight or not." Sebastian continued "If gay, he`s mine!" and started jumping just like a 5-year-old.  
"Shut up, guys" she groaned "I will never, ever go to the party with you, that`s too painful."  
"We don`t feel sorry for you" the brothers told together  
"That`s what I thought" Samantha smiled  
"Shit, there`s no milk left. I`m going to buy some, see ya!" And then Joe left leaving the twins a little confused but they both shrugged it off.

"Whatever, even if he was gay, he is straight now." She said cockingly.  
"Oh really? I`m sure you wouldn`t have turned any gay guy straight even if he begged you to" Sebastian told in a mocking way.  
"You wanna bet?" she asked with fake seriousness, hoping he would say no.  
"Fine. I bet you five thousand dollars that by the end of the school year you won`t turn Blaine Anderson straight."  
What? Was he serious? The Gay Hobbit? He`s the gayest gay she`s ever met! And he`s got a boyfriend…  
"Oh crap, did I say it out loud?"  
"Uh-huh.. what`s happening?" Joseph just came back placing the milk on the counter "I want to know too!" he pouted.  
" He wants me to date Blaine Anderson"  
"But why? I thought you wanted to uh.. be with him?" Joe looked at the twins confused  
"Nah, I got over it, too dapper, too boring. So, how about a little bet, sis?" he smirked  
'If I win, I`ll gain some money and maybe a new boyfriend. What if I lose? Well, then Sebastian and Joe won`t shut about it for the rest of my life. He`s already got a boyfriend, I don't want to break them up. I`m not Sebastian. ' She didn`t want to make a bad decision, she had much to gain, much to lose… No, not the money. Five thousand dollars? That`s nothing to Smythes. She didn`t want to cause a heartbreak- her or someone else`s.  
"You are chickening out, aren`t you?" Sebastian smirked and started making chicken noises.  
"Ugh.. fine, but…" they looked at her "If you tell about it to anybody, even some random stranger, I will go all Avada Kedavra on your sorry asses" Seb and Joe looked at each other before bursting out with laugh.  
"Seriously, Sammie? Harry Potter references?" Sebastian held his hand "Challenge accepted, sis?"  
She decided to play it well as she shook it with a smirk "Challenge accepted.. Let`s hunt for the Hobbit." And then she realized something, that wasn`t planned.  
"Wait, wait! Does that mean I`ll have to transfer to McKinley? A p-public school?"  
"Well, I`ve tried to seduce him while attending Dalton, and we all know well how did it end.. Answering your question- yes, you have to transfer to McKinley High"  
She sometimes hated his brother.

"Sammy? Sammy where are you? Wow, this place is a fucking palace!" the guy who she slept with started to look around "Sammy, there you are! It`s mean to leave me alone in this big, cold bed"  
Sebastian and Joe were trying to hold their laughter but they failed. Brothers quickly ran to the living room as the tears started to go down their faces. Samantha looked at him horrified as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Uh.. Mickey?"  
"Mike, but I like Mickey too. What`s up, my Princess?" My Princess? What was he? Ten?  
"Uh.. Mike, I don`t think it`s the right time, I mean.. uh.. my parents will be home soon." She scribbled a note with her fake number "Call me, okay?"  
He took it happily "Okay, my lady, I have to go" He pecked her on the lips "Au revoir."  
"Yes, bye" She shut the door as soon as he went away. She entered the living room and sat on the couch.  
"He ran away quickly from his Princess" Joe smirked "What happened?"  
"Yeah, he seemed very happy about the last night, my lady" Sebastian added.  
"Fuck off. I`m going upstairs, I have to think about.. stuff. Don`t you dare disturb me" and with that word she got up and headed to her bedroom. She still could hear her brothers` muffled laughs but she didn`t care. She had to think how to make Blaine Anderson straight. She pulled the big, Slytherin themed notebook out of her bag and started scribbling some notes.

* * *

Sometime later somebody knocked on her door.  
"Hi sweetie, can I come in?" Robert Smythe was middle-aged man with dark-brown hair and eyes that looked so much like Samantha`s- big, green and beautiful. He was a great father, who loved their children no matter who they were.  
"Uh, sure. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, Sebastian told me, you wanted to talk." Did she want to talk? Of course she did, she always wanted to talk with her dad. He meant everything to her. But about what should she talk with wim now? Oh, right… Now she understood. 'I`m gonna kill him' she fought.

* * *

**A/N Soo... was it bad? was it good? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, thank you Tokala for your first review (: Even I don`t know where will this story go, haha.  
****So, here`s the Chapter 2, yaay, hope you guys enjoy it and Reviews are really appreciated (:  
****Disclaimer: I only own my OC`s- Samantha, Joseph, Robert Smythe  
Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Yeah, Sebastian told me, you wanted to talk." Did she want to talk? Of course she did, she always wanted to talk with her dad. He meant everything to her. But about what should she talk with him now? Oh, right… Now she understood. 'I`m gonna kill him' she fought.

"Uh, yeah. I don`t know how to begin." Samantha shifted on her bed. "I got asked for something, and I promised to do this… of course if you agree on that" she added.  
"And what is that?" her dad looked at her suspiciously.  
"I got asked to transfer to McKinley High in Lima… Dad? are you okay?" she looked at him terrified, Robert Smythe turned pale and looked as if he had to get a heart attack soon.  
"Yeah… I`m fine. I think. Why and who asked you to do this?"  
"I`m sorry, Daddy, but I cannot tell you. Please, just let me do this. For only one year, I`ll be fine. Besides, you know I want to go back to cheerleading and the they got the Cheerios there! You know, the ones that won in Nationals. Please, I promised to do so, you`ve always told us to keep the promises."  
"L-let me think about it, okay, sweetie?" he got up and kissed the top of her head. "Dinner`s ready"

Three weeks, 10 000$ and very awkward conversation in Principal`s office later Samantha Smythe was officially the William McKinley High School student.

* * *

**September, first day of school**

"Looking good, sister!" the brothers complimented her. She looked, shall we say, gorgeous. She wore a cobalt dress and the beige sweater-top on it. She spun around and winked at them.  
"So let`s the 'Operation: Make The Hobbit Straight' begin." Sam wasn`t absolutely sure about what she was doing, but maybe she`d have fun in WMHS? She has to have fun somewhere for God`s sake!  
'Okay, calm down, it`s not like it was the first time you are going to school.' Well, all of the schools she attended were private. Family tradition.  
"Sammy, sweetie? Can we talk for a sec?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah, sure, Daddy, I`ll grab my things"  
She grabbed the keys, lunch bag and her school bag, kissed her brothers on the cheeks and went to the garage.  
"Wish me luck guys! See ya!"  
They both walked out of the kitchen and stood in the living room in an uncomfortable silence. Sam was the one who spoke  
"Soo, you wanted to talk" She looked at her dad, smiling encouragingly. He didn`t smile back.  
"Yeah, I`ve been thinking a lot lately, and I still don`t think this is a good idea. I`ve heard McKinley isn`t as safe as they claim it to be. I`m just worried."  
She pulled his dad into a tight hug as she spoke "Dad, I`ll be fine, I promise. You don`t have to be worried. It`s just for a one year, and I`ll transfer for my Senior year back to Crawford. Unless I`d like to stay in Lima. Don`t worry Daddy, you have other things to be worried about, much more important than me."  
Robert sighted as he kissed her hair "I`ll always be worried about the people I love. I just want to make sure you know what are you doing. You`ve been through so much, I don`t want to lose you again."  
"You won`t, I promise. I love you, Daddy." And she pulled him out of the hug "I have to go, don`t want to be late." Samantha smiled.  
"I love you too, darling." Although he smiled at her too, his eyes remained sad.

She headed straight to her Mini. This car was the apple of her eye. It may sound cheesy but this Mini was her first love. Living in Columbus made her drive all the way to Lima every day, but she didn`t complain. She loved driving the car. She turned the radio on and started to sing along to Top40 songs. One and half hour later she pulled on the school parking lot.  
"Well, it`s not Crawford, hope everything will be `kay" Samantha murmured to herself. She got out of the car and headed straight into the secretary office to grab her schedule.  
"Are you sure you don`t need anyone to show you around?" the middle-aged woman with a tragic hair cut asked for the hundredth time.  
"Yes, I`m sure, thank you." girl answered coldly as she walked out of the office slightly annoyed.  
Sam looked at her schedule. She had Maths in few minutes, but first she needed to find her locker.  
"Number 394" Well that certainly made her day, she could hear Alan Rickman`s voice in her head saying 'Find the locker number 394, you pathetic fool.' The problem is, she couldn`t find it. This school was messed up. She approached some kid in a wheelchair.

"Hi, uh.. I`m new here and I can`t find my locker, could you help me?"  
"Sure, let me see, 394, it`s on the other side of school. My name is Artie by the way."  
"Samantha" She smiled as she shook his hand.  
"So, what`s your first lesson?"  
"Maths with Mr Holloway, is he okay?"  
" You`re a Senior then" he smiled "He`s right after divorce, so better don`t piss him off."  
"Junior, actually. I just attend almost all Senior classes, the program in Crawford was way harder than here."  
"Oh, so you transferred from Crawford then. That`s… cool. Are you thinking about signing for some clubs?"  
"Uh, yeah, I was thinking about Cheerios and some other ones... Are you in something?"she asked politely.  
"I`m in Glee Club and in AV and some smaller ones…" he stopped "There it is, locker number 394."  
"Thank you, I would`ve never found it." Glee Club, Glee Club, that sounded familiar. "Wait, are you in New Directions?"  
He looked at her suspiciously and slowly nodded his head.  
"Well I was thinking about joining it, but I`m not sure if I good enough.." Lie, she was excellent singer.  
Artie`s eyes brightened "I`m sure you are, just let Mr. Schuester or Blaine know that you`ll be auditioning."  
"Blaine… Blaine Anderson?"  
"Yeah, he`s kind of our new leader. Do you know him?"  
"Yes, I`ve heard of him, once or twice" Or thousand times. Sebastian was talking about him all day last year. Oh, she started missing him already.

The bell rang and she waved Artie goodbye and headed to her first class. She definitely hated the teacher. Just because she attended private school for her whole life doesn`t mean he can comment about the 'rich, spoiled kids wanting to laugh at the poor ones', right? When the bell rang for the period she stormed out of the class not even bothering if she took everything with her. First class and she was already pissed off.  
"Hey, you forgot your phone" the short, Asian girl which seated behind Sam spoke and handed her phone "My name is Tina."  
"Samantha. Thanks" She smiled.  
"Don`t worry about him, his wife took anything after the divorce and he`s left with nothing, so he`s picking on the innocent kids. You`re new, right? Where did you transfer from? What is yours next class? Maybe we have something else together?"  
The girl was talking too much for Sam`s taste, but she seemed nice. So, why not try to get some friends? What was her name, Tania?  
"Wow, uhm.. Yes, I`m new, I`ve transferred from Crawford Country Day as Holloway nicely told the class." she told sarcastically and looked at her schedule "Spanish with Mr. Martinez, then free period, what about you, Tania?"  
"Tina and I`ve got World History now. Hey! Smile, Mr. Martinez is super hot and nice." she winked at her.  
"Sorry, I`m not good with the names." Samantha mumbled.  
"That`s fine" the bell rang again "I gotta go, see you!"

Hoping her day will get better she slowly headed into the Spanish class. The teacher wasn`t there yet, even though Sam was couple minutes late. Teenager sighed in relief, getting detention for tardiness wasn`t in her plan. She spotted one free seat next to some guy. She recognized him- short, curly haired, obsessed with Brooks Brothers.  
'Bingo!' Samantha thought as she approached the boy.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you think, the button is right below this story and doesn`t bite ;)**


End file.
